


Assassin's Creed Valhalla NSFW Alphabets

by callithyia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet, also a mention of randvi having feelings for eivor, also i feel like i definitely overused italics ? sorry i think ?, also idk if randvi is really in character, also this is my first time posting on ao3 yeehaw, and also sigurd spoilers, and sigurd too but like. . it's not the same, as a character ?? idk lol i love tag talking, i feel like i didnt have a chance to explore her, i know there's already a nsfw alphabet for basim but i wanted to try and give it a go as well, i still have like no idea what im doing, i've got some more in the works for other ac valhalla characters too, mention of randvi/eivor, no beta bc im lazy, not officially completed or anything but i think im done for now??, nvm ive got alot more stuff coming, or still is?? ? something like that, past sigurd/randvi, randvi having past relationships i guess?? idk, stuff that's like canon or was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithyia/pseuds/callithyia
Summary: as i mentioned in the tags i know someone else has made a nsfw alphabet for basim and i wanted to give it a try- first time posting here, ,kinda scary tbh but i think this will mostly be a place to easily access anything i've written. it's been a while since i've written anything at all so idk lol(also i originally posted this onto my tumblr (basimsgf) but i got rid of it because i got nervous lmao)
Relationships: Basim Ibn Ishaq/Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Hytham (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Randvi/Reader, Sigurd Styrbjornson/Reader, Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Basim Ibn Ishaq

**Author's Note:**

> as i mentioned in the tags i know someone else has made a nsfw alphabet for basim and i wanted to give it a try- first time posting here, ,kinda scary tbh but i think this will mostly be a place to easily access anything i've written. it's been a while since i've written anything at all so idk lol  
> (also i originally posted this onto my tumblr (basimsgf) but i got rid of it because i got nervous lmao)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Basim's way of aftercare mostly depends on your relationship. I feel like there's two likely situations- an actual romantic relationship, or a purely sexual relationship, whether it be a one time thing or not. Or, maybe the latter developing into the former. ..Regardless, it's not the greatest.

Basim doesn't do much when it comes to aftercare, the most he does is observe your reactions and body language, in a way to understand your feelings without directly asking. Once he's content, he might vanish somewhere outside, maybe go on a walk or just.. sit somewhere private so he can think. He's a moody man, and even if he had a good time with you, he has to have some time to himself.

On rare occasions however, he doesn't mind laying down with you, holding you in his arms. It's not often, but you're in for a treat when it happens. He just suddenly starts feeling.. sappy, or sentimental, even. Out of nowhere, he'll gaze into your eyes, his own dark hues not showing any sort of emotion. He would gently, but firmly, pull you into his warm embrace. His thoughts would definitely be conflicting, but eventually he relaxes enough to slowly fall asleep.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

It's not really anything Basim's thought about before, to be honest. Probably your ass and/or thighs. But again, don't get me wrong, he is able to appreciate every part of you, those just happen to be the most.. noticeable for him, I suppose. He loves being able to grip onto your thighs as he roughly pounds into you. He gets a kick out of teasingly running his fingers up your thigh, just barely touching you. He does the same with his tongue too, the tease.

Also, it's hard to resist touching your ass, he likes to tease you sometimes and squeeze it while you two are out in public, but of course, not much people are near and no one actually notices. He might playfully smack it too, if he's feeling particularly risky. He's also eager to spank you if you wish, or if he thinks you deserve it.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Basim doesn't know what it is, ~~or does he?~~ but he would love to fill you up with his seed, just to see your belly swell with his own child one day. Definitely has a breeding kink, but may not act on it because.. he would rather not bring a baby into this cruel and complicated world that he lives in, even if the thought is a little exciting.

If he chooses, or if you don't want him to cum inside of you, he has no problem releasing on your chest. It's really erotic looking, just to see you so exposed and dirty.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

This man does not lack secrets at all, in general. It’s only natural he’d have a handful, or more, dirty secrets.

He’s had a fair share of drunken flings with fellow members of the hidden ones, and if he isn’t in a committed relationship, it’ll likely happen again. Also, he sometimes fantasizes about you trying to fight for dominance, sexually and even just in general. He loves the idea of struggle fucking, and you trying your hardest to overpower him. He may actually let you dominate him on rare occasion, if you wish to. He also gets really turned on by the thought of you being a brat, and brat taming. He expects you to behave, and if you do, wonderful, if you don’t, as much as he might say he doesn’t like it, it’s definitely arousing.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Basim is quite experienced. He knows his way around people, and is quite good at pleasing people if he wished to. He’s very good with his hands, as well as his mouth, so it shouldn’t be an issue when it comes to making you feel good.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

At the beginning stage of your relationship, he preferred positions that didn’t involve him seeing your face. For him, sex can be extremely intimate, and seeing his partner’s face only adds to the moment. Because he’s in denial of it, he doesn’t wish to be.. super romantic, if that makes sense. Because of this, his preferred position would probably be doggy style.

However, once he starts accepting his feelings, he is more open to other positions. He would start with missionary, and it would vary more and more each time. So far, he’s really into missionary, with your arms up against your head, wrists either tied, or restricted with his one hand as he fucks you, using his other hand to rub your clit. Or, the same position but with his hand wrapped around your neck, if you’re okay with it.

Again, on the rare occasion in which he would like to be dominated, he would like to see you ride him. Eventually he’d firmly grab your hips and guide you, but he takes a moment to enjoy his view, watching your expression change as he bucks his hips into you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Basim is a serious man in general, but in the bedroom he loosens up a little. He doesn’t really joke around or anything, but he is able to have a few laughs, seeing how upset you get when he leaves you on the edge, teasing you until you beg for release. You’ll hear him chuckle from time to time, amused by your dirty expressions.

For the most part, he keeps it kind of serious, just because of how focused he is on both his and your own pleasure. It’s nothing uncomfortable, though? If you try to lighten the mood, then he’ll be fine with that. For Basim, sex is supposed to be a good time, and if it means either of you joking around here and there, then so be it. He could care less though, as long as he’s enjoying himself. And, even if he wouldn’t like to admit it at first, that you are enjoying things as well.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Basim doesn’t really do too much grooming, but he will clean up a little more if you ever ask. It’s nothing too wild, he keeps it under control for the most part, but it’s still there. He’s got a lovely dark happy trail, too, might I add.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

As mentioned before, in the beginning stages of your relationship, he tried to keep things as.. non-intimate as possible, because of the denial thing. But, like before, once he gets past that phase, he can be surprisingly romantic. He doesn’t even recognize how sensual he can be, but your time together, no matter what you are doing, (fucking, lovemaking, quickies, whatever) he makes it clear that he’s got passionate feelings for you. Believe it or not, he loves saying slightly sappy things in his mother tongue, because he’s not big on admitting things, I guess? He might open up and translate, slightly, _buuut_ , he’s too busy making you feel good to explain. A lot of the time it’s him saying he loves you, and you’re so beautiful, and perfect just for him.

I can imagine him being kind of sweet sometimes. If he ever had the time, he would definitely love to set up something just for you, where the lighting is perfect, and just dimmed enough to set a nice mood. He isn’t doing this for something in return, although he definitely has his hopes for his own pleasure, he really just felt like doing it, out of impulse. The time seemed right, and he knew you would enjoy it, so, why not put a little bit more work into making you feel loved?

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Basim doesn’t exactly have the time to do such a thing. Even if he did, he’d rather be spending time with you, but sometimes that isn’t always possible. It’s a little bit of a nuisance, if he were being honest, so he chases that release as fast as he could go, he doesn’t take much time because he doesn’t necessarily have it.

His eyes are clamped shut as he steadies his breathing, stroking himself slowly, the pace increasing with each second. He thinks of you, imagining that it is your dainty, gentle hand stroking him, looking up at him with a slight smile. It isn’t too long until his release, biting his lip as he tries to hold back some grunts.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He has quite a few kinks, but it isn’t too often in which he acts on them. Unless you suggest it, in that case, he’s very willing. He likes knifeplay, with you being on the receiving end. It’s attractive, yes, but honestly, it’s more so the fact that you trust him enough with a blade. And he does a damn well good job.

He’s also into bondage, but it’s nothing extreme. Maybe just your wrists bound, just as something to spice things up. _Oor_ , if you’ve been bad. He likes it when you touch him, though, so again, it’s nothing too often.

I also mentioned that he’s got a breeding kink. That still applies, even though it’s likely he’ll never intentionally get you pregnant, no matter how much he wants to.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Call him old fashioned, he usually prefers the bedroom. He’d prefer to have his privacy, but he can’t deny the fact that he’s eager to do it in other places. Of course, he makes sure things are private for the most part, but he doesn’t go all out. He’ll definitely tease you the entire time, though. Whispering things about how dirty you are, letting him fuck you in somewhere you could be caught. He’s hesitant at first, but eventually he’s open to it, as long as you are as well.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He’s a simple man, it’s really not hard to get him worked up, especially if you’re doing it intentionally. When it comes to you, it’s hard for him to _not_ want you at all times. Honestly, you showing him like.. any positive feeling towards him, he’ll be into it. Even if it’s something innocent, like calling him handsome- he takes it as an immediate sign that you’re into him, and that you wouldn’t mind him taking you right then and there.

Basim has also fantasized about watching you touch yourself. He wouldn’t mind walking in on you, but he also wouldn’t mind the both of you masturbating, watching one another. Just seeing your expression, your slightly open mouth, breathing heavily as you come closer to the edge, tiny moans leaving your lips, even if you are trying to hold them back.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Basim can be pretty open on trying new things, but of course, he has his limits. His biggest one is being in a submissive role. It doesn’t matter how, but he despises it so much. He craves to have control in general, and losing it all in a place that is supposed to be enjoyable does not feel right. This doesn’t mean he doesn’t trust you, though, but in order for him to trust you completely, it will take time. It’s nothing personal, it’s just a Basim problem.

Even if he trusts you enough, he wont allow for you to have complete control over him, if you ever wished to. He’s put his trust in people he thought he’s trusted before, but they only led to bad outcomes. No matter how much he loves you, he refuses to take that risk again.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

I mean.. who doesn’t like to be on the receiving end from time to time? He would definitely not refuse if you wished to do so, and he has no problem giving you whatever you’d like in return. It’s only fair, after all.

That being said, he’s amazing with his mouth. He almost always eats you out, unless you say otherwise. He knows he’s good at it, and _loves_ watching you squirm and whimper as he eats you out. He’ll go at it like a starved animal, even growling and grunting a little as he presses his palm against his clothed, aching cock.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It depends on the moment, really. He loves it either way, because it’s with you, as sappy as it may be. He has fun intentionally going slow, just to get you begging for him- it really gets him going. He loves your voice, and just to hear how much you need him is like.. the best thing ever. No matter the pace, he’s always passionate.

Sometimes when he’s really pent up, he can get a bit rougher than usual, but for the most part it starts off a little slow, and then things start to get faster with time. He’s quite considerate too, so if he notices you like things rough, then he’ll stick to that, vise versa.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

I mean.. Basim prefers ‘proper sex’, as he likes to take his time with you, but sometimes that isn’t always an option, and he knows this. If you’re down for it, then he is too; sometimes it’s just nice to have that release, being able to take his mind off of things, even if it’s for a moment.

When he is with you, it’s like time freezes- even if you two must be quick, he still is able to love it, and enjoy your warmth. He’ll have you pressed against the wall, kissing you as he passionately thrusts into you. He has a reputation to keep up, so it wouldn’t be the greatest if you both got caught, but hey, he likes the thrill of it.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s willing to try things as long as you are as well. He can be pretty adventurous, and if you ever express an interest in something that can be a little risky, he’s willing to try. Like I said, the thrill can be arousing to him, as long as it’s nothing that could potentially be dangerous. Sometimes he can be indifferent, it’s nothing against you, he just.. doesn’t feel like taking any risks.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He can’t do as much compared to his younger days, but he’s a master assassin. He’s got stamina, for sure. He’ll go as many rounds as you’d like, but his personal preference would probably be like.. two rounds? He’s fine as long as he gets to cum at least once, but he’s more concerned about your own pleasure if anything. That is his main focus, so if you can last a while, then he can too.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

I couldn’t find anything mentioning sex toys back then, but uhh I don’t think he’d have much fun with it. He feels good knowing that _he_ can please you, and he wouldn’t want a toy to take it away from him, as silly as it may sound.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Basim is the definition of a tease, it’s awful. He honestly can be an ass when it comes to teasing, but he knows when enough is enough, he just likes to push you to your limit. In the end though, he makes sure you have a good time, and he makes the wait very worth it. You will be very well rewarded for your patience, he assures you.

Also, this isn’t something he’d admit, but he doesn’t mind if you tease him a little, either. He’d like to see you try, mostly, but then again, he always loves a challenge.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Being the assassin he is, silence isn’t anything unusual for him. However, he likes your voice, so he’ll be a bit more vocal just for you, assuming you like it, too. He’s still fairly quiet, though. A lot of it is just deep growls, and breathy grunts. He can be kind of talkative- he’s big on dirty talk. Nothing too vulgar, but just enough to watch the blush form on your cheeks.

Things like ‘ _You like this, ah? Hearing me sliding into you? You dirty little thing_ ’ or ‘ _Mm, you feel so good wrapped around me_ ’. Also, he loves telling you that he loves you. He’s also _really_ good at praising you, he always finds something to compliment about you. He tells you how pretty you are, and how good you make him feel. He might not make much noise, but his words definitely make up for it.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Basim is very possessive once he’s fully embraced his love for you. He would love to show everyone who you are to him, but things wouldn’t be good if he did so. It would put you at risk, considering he’s got quite a few enemies, and if he can prevent you from getting hurt, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Instead, he shows your relationship in a more subtle way- marking. Show him your neck, ~~i couldn’t resist, sorry~~ and he’ll be more than ready to decorate it with his little love bites. He also likes to do the same but near your thighs, inching closer and closer, slowly, teasingly, dragging his tongue upwards.

He also doesn’t mind if you wish to do the same- go ahead and get a little rough with him, scrape your nails against his back as he pounds into you. Nibble at his neck if you wish, or suck his skin near his collar bone. He’s open about making you aware of this, too. Even if you can’t explicitly show that you two are together, it’s nice to see the marks you leave on him.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s got a pretty cock- it’s more girthy than it is long, but it fits you wonderfully. A little above average, maybe? The man’s packing, that’s for sure.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

His sex drive isn’t very high, he’s learned to just.. ignore it due to his job. It’s really not helpful when you’re trying to kill people yet you have sex on your mind. This kind of changes though, once he’s with you. I feel like after you two meet, and then once he’s more confident in your relationship, he starts to crave your body more and more each time he sees you.

He’s very subtle about it, but usually when he wants you, he doesn’t hesitate to let you know. He’ll be a little more clingy and attentive, pressing himself up against you, whispering into your about how much he needs you. Of course, he’ll make it less obvious if you both are out in the public, or if you tell him to stop. He’ll pout a bit, but I mean.. he’s not going to force you into anything.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

As I mentioned with the aftercare section, he’s more likely to go outside or just away for a moment. He likes isolating himself at times, even if it’s you, someone he loves and cares for. He won’t be long, though, he mostly just cleans himself up or whatever else he can think of.

But, like before, he does occasionally lay with you, eventually falling asleep. Even without you, he doesn’t really get much sleep, it’s hard for him to get a good rest without worrying about things. With you, however, even if it takes a while, he’s able to get a nice rest after who knows how long. Even if you aren’t as strong as he may be, he feels safe beside you, and it’s just that happy feeling that eases him into falling asleep, holding you closely.


	2. Hytham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support with the last one!! more is soon to come, and if you have any suggestions let me know! thank you again!! <3

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Honestly, he's a little awkward, but he means well and can be really endearing. Seriously, he's like the sweetest man ever, and it is a priority for him to make sure you're feeling your best. He silently admires you, his gentle eyes focused on you as you lay there, but it’s not for too long. As much as he'd love to cuddle with you and love on you, he would rather make sure everything is cleaned up first, including the two of you, if you're okay with that. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He doesn't really have a favorite part of you, he loves you heart and soul, so your body really doesn't matter much to him. However, Hytham seems to like your neck- ~~much like his mentor-~~ because of how vulnerable it is. He first noticed how sensitive of a spot it was for you, and ever since then, he's been obsessed. At first, he's a bit shy, standoffish even. but once he starts feeling a little more confident in your relationship, your neck is often decorated with his little love marks. They're not too noticeable, though. He'd be way too embarrassed if anyone can see them without looking hard enough.

For himself, he isn’t really sure. It’s not that he’s insecure, but he struggles to come up with an answer. He’s heard some say that he has very expressive eyes, though? He doesn't care too much, he's just glad to be able to make you feel good, so I guess your favorite is his favorite.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Hytham’s first instinct is to cum inside of you, just because, but he knows the risk and he doesn’t want to take it. He’ll let you know when he’s coming, if his increasingly noisy moans don’t warn you first. Unless you say otherwise, he’ll most likely pull out and cum on your stomach.

He also finds it really arousing if you ever swallowed his cum. Despite him preferring to be clean with things, sometimes he imagines you covered in his seed, looking up at the man like he’s the only person to ever exist.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He frequently fantasizes about random sexual things involving you throughout his day. This happens after the first time you two get intimate, and ever since then he'll start imagining you doing various things, the two of you trying new positions, you pressed up against him, and his most secretive one is you dominating him. It's not like it's humiliating for him or anything, he's just a little shy at first, and doesn't want to focus on his wants or needs. Once he’s fully invested with you relationship, there’s no going back, and his secret mask of being cold and silent gets tossed onto the floor, swept away by the wind.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He's not super experienced due to his lack of relationships. He doesn't care for one nightstands, he prefers to have an actual lover, but a while back he used to have some flings here and there. They were fun, but it's not something he would want anymore, he tends to get attached easily and him being a Hidden One doesn't really help. 

However, Hytham is a very quick learner. He knows just enough, but with time he gets better. He's good at finding out what feels good for you, and is eager to please you as much as he can. Not only because it’s you, and he loves you, but it’s also a little bit of an ego booster, to know that he makes you squirm and cry in ecstasy.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

This man is always trying to switch things up with you, but by far, his favorite position is the lotus position. He loves how close it is, sex is something really loving for Hytham and this position makes it all the better. 

Again, with his dirty secret, he thinks he'd really like it if you ever wanted to ride him. He can only imagine the look on your beautiful face as you do so. It’s also easier on his leg, too, but it’s not like his leg is broken- he claims that he can manage the pain. 

He asks a lot of questions, and appreciates communication. If you want him on top of you, tell him. Tell him whatever you want, and he’ll listen, knowing he’s going to enjoy him self no matter what.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Hytham isn't a humorous person, and tends to take most things seriously, whether this is inside the bedroom or not. Sex with him isn't that serious though, it's mostly just lighthearted and caring. He makes it known that this is a time to love on you and show you how much he appreciates you. He doesn’t joke about anything but he can definitely be talkative, if he’s not too busy kissing you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He doesn’t really have much hair down there, he doesn’t do too much grooming but just enough. Even if he’s single, he just likes to keep himself clean if it’s possible. He’s not that hairy either way, but he likes to take care of himself. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

There will never be a moment where he isn’t intimate. He doesn’t like to ‘fuck’, he prefers to ‘make love’, as cheesy as it may sound. He worships your body as if it were hand crafted by the gods themselves. His touch is light, like you are made of glass, yet it is still appreciative and loving. He loves being able to look at you, to hold you, to kiss you, and so much more. 

Hytham is such a tender lover- the amount of compliments he gives to you is uncountable, as well as the ‘i love you’s’. Words can’t describe it, but he would like to at least try and show you his feelings for you. Bonus, he also loves to hold your hands during sex. Anything that makes things all the more intimate, he’s totally down for it.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Despite how much he fantasizes about you, he doesn’t really like masturbating, even if you aren’t around to satisfy him. He’s got mixed feelings about it, but it just.. doesn’t feel that good. It’s hard for him to focus on himself, because he just starts to worry about what’s happening outside of.. wherever he is. He usually, or at least thinks, doesn’t have much privacy to fully enjoy himself.

However, I can see him being interested in mutual masturbation, or maybe ‘accidentally’ catching you in the act. Whether it was truly accidental or not, it almost makes him feel empowered, to catch you doing something so dirty. It’s almost like your fate is in his hands, to put it dramatically. He likes seeing you in a vulnerable position, but not in like.. a forced vulnerable way, if that makes sense?

Finally, onto the mutual masturbation. It just kind of happened, it wasn’t planned or anything. It was just.. comfortable. Open. He sat on the bed, you sitting up in front of him, both facing each other, starting with him slowly stroking himself, his eyes burning into yours as his cheeks grow darker each second with a familiar red tint. He blushes a lot, but has kind of mastered things when it comes to hiding it. He doesn’t hold back though, keeping his pace slow as you two share the quiet moment, hearing nothing but Hytham’s breathy moans. He likes it because to him it feels like.. an ultimate form of trust, and it makes him feel even better about the relationship. He’d like it if you switch, too. You stroking him instead, as he fingers you, pulling you into a sloppy, passionate kiss.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

I wouldn’t say he has any particular kinks, he might like the ideas of certain things, but he’s mostly vanilla, to be honest. Definitely has a praise and worship kink. He would love to be praised, and told how much of a good job he’s doing, tell him how good he makes you feel, he loves it. Also, being the humble man he is, he wouldn’t like to openly admit this, but he’d love it if you worshipped him. He likes compliments, and just hearing that he’s doing something right, and this applies to general things, too. Plus, the more confident he is, he’ll be more confident when it comes to your relationship in general. 

Other than that, he doesn’t specifically have any other kinks he’s into, but he’s willing to try things if you ever mention it, even if it sounds a bit.. extreme, but almost everything sounds kind of wild to him, even if it really isn’t. Again, it’s not like he’s very inexperienced but

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He’s definitely thought about doing it in the bureau in Ravensthorpe, but the thought is really worrying for him. This is an exaggeration, and him being slightly dramatic, but if anyone saw, or even heard the act? It’d be time for him to move somewhere across the world. It’s a little exciting, sure, but it’s more worrisome if anything.

 _However_ , he definitely doesn’t mind taking advantage of the beautiful nature around him. He’ll make sure things are fairly distant from Ravensthorpe though, to avoid the mortifying thought of getting caught. Whether this has truly happened, or it was just a fantasy, who knows, but.. sex by a waterfall. Or even in a cave, or something like that. 

Hytham’s also thought about making love to you underneath the stars, the cold air contrasting against the heat of your bodies, and the fire nearby. Sometimes despite his worries, he gets too caught up in loving you to even consider being afraid of getting caught.

When those aren’t options, anywhere with a bed is perfectly fine with him. As long as he can take his time and worship you like the piece of art you are, then he’ll be happy with anything. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Hytham is a sucker when it comes to seduction. Listen, he’s able to control himself but if it’s you? Even bending over just enough for him to get a nice view of your ass is enough to drive him crazy. He knows that you’re teasing him, too, and he definitely falls right into your trap. 

It doesn’t have to be often, but he loves when you try and take initiative. Or, you could even just subtly show that you want him- it gets him going just the same. Show that you want him, need him, he’ll be over the moon. 

Also, as much as he says he doesn’t want to be intimate in public, he sure does have a nice reaction while you tease him around others. If you tease him even slightly, he gets frustrated, but not in a bad way. It’s more like a ‘i’ve been dying to touch you all day’ type of frustrated if that makes sense?

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

His biggest ‘no’ is anything that might hurt you. Or severely, anyway. Not like he’s going to intentionally hurt you, but if you wish for some sort of ‘pain’ or something that might be a little dangerous, he’ll try it, as long as it’s nothing life threatening, and if he’s uncertain about his skill. 

He pretty much kills for a living, and even if he accidentally hurts you he’ll feel awful about it. You’re too good for this world, and frankly, he’s not sure if he deserves you, so even if you’re as strong as a bull, he’s going to treat you like you’re glass.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Hytham is surprisingly good with his mouth. If all else fails somehow, it’s almost guaranteed he’ll bring you to orgasm with his mouth. The scruff of his beard tickles your inner thighs, hands firmly resting on your hips as he eats you out. He’s very observant, so once he notices certain reactions to certain things, he’ll do it again. He’ll also usually ask ‘is this okay?’ or a ‘does this feel good?’

He definitely can’t deny how much he loves seeing your mouth wrapped around his cock, though. It always feels great, and it’s even better knowing it’s you doing it, with an intention to please him. That thought alone is enough to send him over the edge. He’s mentioned, or at least hinted, that he wanted to try ‘69′ing’ with you, but only if you’re willing to. If you seem unsure then he’ll be more than okay with whatever else you guys do. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Hytham is a sensual lover. I don’t know how many times I’ve mentioned that in this entire thing. But, sensuality doesn’t always have to involve being slow. He takes his time when it comes to the buildup of things, but once things start to get a little more steamy he picks up the pace. 

He makes it known that you are more than welcome to control the pace, but he’s never really rough with you, just passionate. Like I mentioned earlier, if you manage to tease him and get him frustrated enough, he’ll get a little rougher with you, but it’s not mean or anything like that. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He doesn’t really like quickies, he would prefer to have enough time to do everything he wants to do- He would love to go down on you at least once, and finger you, and kiss you. I mean, he probably could, but if there’s a rush, he knows he’s going to be distracted. 

This doesn’t mean quickies wont ever happen, though! In the heat of the moment, if you two can’t keep your hands off of each other, then it’s likely he’ll pull you aside to somewhere more private, teeth clashing as he kisses you, his hands sliding up your hips. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Hytham isn’t big on taking risks, it can be kind of stressful depending on what it is, but he’s very open to trying out new things. Whatever you want to try, he’ll be just as willing as you are, as long as it’s nothing too wild? Maybe like.. edging, or orgasm denial, for example- he’s willing to try that, and doesn’t care if he’s going to be the one getting edged. If you like it, and he’s at least having a decent time, then he’ll possibly do it again. 

He’s usually not one to initiate these risky acts, though, but it does happen. He’s thought about trying sensory deprivation, on you, but again, he’s willing to try, and also bondage. ...This wouldn’t exactly be something he’d like to admit, but he’s willing to do that, too, but I don’t think he’d like it very much. He’s very hands on, he can never resist touching you, so it would be frustrating to be restrained from doing so, but if it pleases you, he can bear with it.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Oh, he’s got lots of stamina and puts it to good use. It’s nothing extraordinary, but he’d love to go on and on until you’re fully finished for the day or night. He honestly could care less about how many rounds you may have, if anything, he feels lucky enough to have at least one round with you. 

He’ll try and observe for a bit, just to try and see if you show any signs of wanting to go another round, and if he can’t figure it out, he’ll eventually just ask you something like ‘love, are you tired?’ He’s got a cute little grin on his face as he asks, and no matter what happens in the end he’s happy to spend some more time with you.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Again, couldn’t find anything about sex toys in this time. But! I think even if they were to exist, or if Hytham existed in a time where sex toys actually are a thing, I think he’d be open to it. It wont be anything hardcore but he’s probably found some things, picked them up thinking ‘oh, i wonder if this will be useful..?’ and just. .bringing them home with him. He doesn’t use them much, but he lets you know that they’re there if you ever wish to use them.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Not too much. He’s nice, and maybe a little too loving, honestly. For the most part, he’ll let you do as you wish, but during those rare times where he becomes a little more dominant than usual he’ll definitely tease you a bit.

He’s a patient man, as we know, so in those rare moments where he isn’t feeling very calm, he’ll get a bit more dominant with you and will not hesitate when it comes to teasing you. He wont actually do anything, but it’s just that slightly foreign tone of voice saying ‘no, don’t you cum just yet, love, hold on a little bit longer,’ he’d say, slowly pushing you to your limit, watching you intently as he continues his attempt to tease you. As much as he might not want to, he can definitely admit that the thought itself is entertaining.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s can be quite noisy. Not like.. very noisy, to where almost everyone can hear him, but it’s just enough for you to hear it. He’s just naturally pretty vocal, and in most cases he would try to hold back, but he’s learned not to after all his times with you. It’s a good way to show you that you make him feel good, if he hasn’t said so already. He always makes it very clear he’s enjoying himself, and honestly, he probably praises you more than he actually moans or grunts. 

I’ve said this already but.. Lot’s of ‘i love you’s’, or maybe things like ‘mm, you’re doing such a good job, love’. Also, he loves kissing you in the moment- He likes kissing you in general, but something about it while he’s getting closer to his release the kiss just gets more and more heated as he lets out quiet moans into your mouth. It’s kind of wild, and almost animalistic, even, tongues exploring each other’s mouths as you both get closer to the end. Also, I mentioned before, communication. He always asks if what he’s doing is okay, or if you’re feeling good, or if you like what he’s doing to you. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

If you really want Hytham to be.. a little more open with you, it’s not hard to loosen him up with some alcohol. Just a bit of mead will do, and it might just be in his head to be honest, but it can make things a little more.. steamy? He seems to get a bit.. lovey, and again, it might be in his head or even just an excuse to be extra loving, if that’s even possible.

Also, this is pretty basic, but Hytham loves it when things happen in Ravensthorpe. Good things, of course, like a feast. It generally boosts his mood and reminds him how lucky he is, to be there with his new family, and you, someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He might bring that up, accidentally letting it slip while he kisses your neck. Something like ‘...i want to be with you.. forever, my love. for the rest of my days, i want to worship you like the beauty you are.’ Sappy man. Again, whether it’s the mead speaking, or just him being suddenly sentimental, who knows, but it’s very sweet.

 **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**  
He’s a little over average in length, and average when it comes thickness. It curves upwards slightly toward his stomach, and is perfect when it comes to making you feel good.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Hytham’s a little embarrassed by it, but it’s pretty high. He just.. gets distracted and carried away sometimes, not being able to think about anything but you. It calms down eventually, but it’s still there. Maybe a few times per week, like 3 at least? He knows life is a thing and there are other things that you and him need to do, so sex isn’t his biggest priority. However, if you have a high sex drive, he definitely wont be against it- Just let him know and he’ll be more than ready.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He might not want to admit it, but he’s fast to fall asleep after he’s done taking care of you and everything else. He’ll kind of curl up into you, holding you as close as you can be, sharing your warmth. He might not sleep for long, if anything, it might just be a nap for him, but he deserves the rest. He falls asleep easily, and if he’s trying to fall asleep then he definitely can, unless you aren’t asleep. Otherwise, he might try to stay awake for you, but it’s honestly not for long. He’ll place a loving kiss on your lips, smiling slightly at you, as his own special way of telling you ‘thank you’.


	3. Eivor Varinsdottir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i considered making one for male!eivor but tbh i don't really want to? don't get me wrong i love both eivors but,,, f!eivor owns my heart kkdsjfdf

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Despite Eivor’s strong demeanor, she can be a very caring and gentle lover. She will always make sure you are feeling your best after sex. She will make sure to massage any of your aches, and tend to anything she notices that needs to be attended to. You want her to prepare a bath for you? She’ll gladly do so. It’s also likely that she’ll bring you some food and water, if you aren’t asleep. She would feel awful if you weren’t feeling well after everything, so she does her best to make sure that isn’t the case. After she’s taken care of you, she’ll probably feed herself, and then snuggle up with you. Oor, she might get distracted just feeling your body so close to her, but.. only if you want to. Otherwise, she’s fine with just laying there with you.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

To choose just one favorite thing about you is impossible for Eivor. She loves everything about you. Your hair, for example. Whether it is long or short, she will never be able to resist running her rough fingers through it. Your eyes as well, she loves seeing how expressive they can be, no matter the situation. Even your hands- they seem so dainty while compared to her own, even if they aren’t necessarily. Eivor loves everything about you, no matter how cheesy that may sound.  
For Eivor, her favorite body part would probably be her arms. She’s quite proud of them, and also just her strength in general. She loves that she’s able to lift you up effortlessly, and prop you against the wall with no problem. She frequently sneaks up on you, lifting you into her arms and carrying you like precious cargo, despite your protests. She’s a little bit of a tease, but she likes to show you off, letting everyone know who you (and also herself) belongs to.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Oh, she loves it. Something about cum in general is so erotic to her, especially the act of making you taste your own juices, whether it be on her fingers or her lips. She loves licking it up, cleaning you of your mess. It’s just really hot to her. She doesn’t expect you to do the same, but hey, if you want to, go for it.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Eivor has plenty of dirty secrets. She apparently has a thing for fucking you in places that she probably shouldn’t. For example, sneaking out of the longhouse during a feast because she was struggling to keep her hands off of you. Everyone was too busy having a good time and celebrating anyways, but still, she’s taken a few risks when it comes to things like that.

This one is a bit extreme, but she’s visited the idea a few times and really likes the thought of it- a threesome. Preferably with someone she knows and trusts, like a true friend of hers. I wont say any names, but if you’re thinking of anyone specifically, you’re probably right. She’ll be kind of shy to bring it up, especially if you’ve never mentioned or shown in an interest in the idea.

In all honesty, she’s not even sure if she would actually like it, as she can be kind of really possessive, but the idea of it sounds fun, even if she might chicken out.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

She has definitely had a fair share of lovers before you, so she knows what she’s doing, and how to make you feel good. Really, her mouth and fingers work wonders on you, as if she’d done this thousands of times. It’s in her best interest to make you see stars, and it doesn’t seem to be so hard in getting you to do so. It helps that she’s learned a lot of various techniques and is eager to learn more if possible.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

As I mentioned earlier, she loves when you’re pressed up against the wall. She doesn’t care what you both are doing- maybe she’s holding you up as she eats you out, or maybe she has her knee in between your legs, fondling your breast with he head buried into your neck. She usually prefers to be in positions that allow for her to have more power over you. Also, she’s a sucker for 69′ing. She loves pleasing you but it’s nice to have her own relief. Scissoring is another big one.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Honestly, it depends on the situation. She’s never super serious, but she gets lost in the moment sometimes, barely uttering a word as she gets more and more consumed by the lust and passion. But, for the most part, it’s pretty lighthearted. She can be quite playful, throwing some jokes here and there. She loves being able to make you laugh and smile, and this applies to sex too. You’re someone she trusts, and is able to open up with you, so you’ll definitely hear her some silly little jokes, even if they’re dumb. If it makes you laugh, then that’s all that matters.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

She keeps herself groomed, but she really doesn’t have to. She doesn’t have very much hair down there, and it’s pretty light, too. It’s pretty simple, she doesn’t get rid of everything but she keeps it clean. She likes to take care of herself in general, and I mean.. she has a reputation to keep up, even if no one sees it, she just likes to keep herself looking good.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Sometimes it may not seem so, but she always will make sure you are feeling loved and appreciated during sex. Like I said, she can get caught up in the passionate aspect, so she might be a little rough but she’ll make sure you’re okay after it, at least. If you show any sign of not liking it though, she’ll be very quick to stop.

There is some times where she gets really.. sensitive? It’s not bad though, sometimes it’ll be after a tough battle, seeing her fallen allies lifeless after their sacrifices. Or, maybe she had someone close betray her. Something bad like that.

Anyways, she’ll embrace you like it’s been ages since she’s felt your touch, even if it hasn’t been long. The silence is almost painful, and you might wonder if she’s crying, until she speaks up, he raspy voice sounding the same, just a bit gentler. “...I’ve missed you. ...I’ve missed your touch. I’ve missed your body, your voice, your warmth..” She would go silent again before pulling away, moving her palms to your cheeks, lifting your head up slightly to look you in the eyes. Her gaze is soft, but you don’t have time to think much about it as her voice cuts you off. “No matter what happens in life.. please don’t ever forget how much I care for you. You are my world, and I would do anything for you. I love you.”

~~ahaha can you tell i love eivor?? i got caught up with that sorry lmao~~

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Eivor doesn’t really have the time to do so, and even if she did have the time, she probably wouldn’t. She doesn’t hate masturbating, but she hates how lonely she feels after it? Even before she knew you, she never really did anything about it, she’d either distract herself in any way possible, or maybe find someone to satisfy her needs.

But now, with you, she kind of just.. stops doing it completely. She prefers your touch, and to be there with you. Even if it’s not possible to be with you, she’d rather just try and ignore her body and go fight, or drink, or do literally anything else.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Nothing in particular, I don’t think. She’s not sure if she’s really into it or not, but she’s intrigued by the thought of exhibitionism. She knows it’s a stretch, and a risky one at that, but when I say she wants everyone to know about your relationship, I don’t mean it lightly.

Also, Eivor has a thing for being called things that represent her power, if that makes sense? Basically, just call her captain, or jarl, things like that. You first said it teasingly, and it was cute, but neither of you were expecting how turned on Eivor got from that.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Honestly, anywhere around Ravensthorpe. Nowhere near others, though, the last thing she wants to do is traumatize some of the villagers. And you. But, she finds comfort in knowing that her surroundings are more than safe, and that the two of you don’t need to worry about getting attacked by someone, or spotted. The chances of those happening are low, and she doesn’t really worry about it.

Her bedroom is always a nice option, too. It may not be as thrilling, but knowing that privacy is ensured is very well appreciated. ..Even if her room is kind of.. wide open. Maybe she’ll fix that?

Finally, just doing it in the longhouse in general sounds really fun to her. It’s fairly secluded, and also just knowing what events happen in the longhouse makes it even more exciting. She’ll never be able to look at the table the same during a feast, instead, all she thinks of is you squirming, struggling to hold back your moans.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

A better question is what doesn’t get her motivated? Seriously. As long as she isn’t too busy trying to make more friends and allies, she almost always wants you. Honestly, she’s really touch starved and loves trying to ‘prove’ her love towards you, and she definitely does so.

If you really want to get her going, make her feel special. It doesn’t have to be anything extraordinary, but if you go out of your own way just to do something for her is really nice and she likes that a lot, and whether it’s dirty or innocent, either is welcome. Sex is a nice way to forget about some things, but she’ll never admit that it’s almost even better to just.. be alone with you and spend time with you. She doesn’t even mind if you two sit in silence, (well, she kind of does, but.. she’s not going to say that) just being in your presence is so comforting and it makes her feel really warm.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything beyond spanking, biting or hair pulling is a no. It doesn’t matter if she’s or the receiving end or not, she just refuses to have anything weapon-like involved during your times together. She sees enough bloodshed and it would not be fun to cut you, or be cut, or anything. Rough sex is fine, possibly even encouraged, maybe, but she doesn’t want you to experience intense pain. Neither would she, honestly, but she would do anything for you.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Both? She loves both, there’s no way she can actually choose. If you want to go down on her, then she’ll let you. If you want her to do the same, she’ll do it, no questions asked.

Either way, it’s definitely a treat. She knows what she’s doing and knows exactly how to get you worked up and screaming. And her receiving? It’s a nice thing for her, she likes being so vulnerable for you, having her own pleasure right in your own hands, or mouth, technically. She loves entangling her fingers in your hair as she lets out a quiet growl.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Eivor likes both, but she can be a little... impatient, so a slower pace isn’t always her favorite. It happens, but it’s not for long, unless you want it. She doesn’t mind it if things get a little rough either, but again, this is only if you want it. Things for her are fast paced, but she can be gentle during it all. She makes sure you’re enjoying yourself, and knows your body and how to please it.

There are some times where she likes to take her time, though. It’s mostly her wanting to tease you a little bit, she loves hearing you beg and if her going at a awfully slow pace gets you to do so, then she’ll definitely do it.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Both have their positives and negatives, but Eivor loves quickies. She doesn’t like that it’s supposed to be rushed, but like I mentioned before, sex is pretty fast paced with her. Also, because quickies are like.. kind of dangerous, she really gets off on that. The thrill is way too exciting for her, but if you don’t like quickies she will never force you or pressure you! If you ever show interest in having a quick little session, she’s down for sneaking off into the dark while her allies are somewhat nearby.

She’s not shy in letting you know that she wants to do it, too. Again, she’ll never pressure you but she’ll look at you, a suggestive look in her eyes with an eyebrow raised. Besides, no one will notice if you two are gone for just a little while, and even if they did, you two just went on a walk. Totally didn’t do anything else.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

See that entire thing above. She loves the thrill of risks, and if you’re willing to try things, then so is she.

When it comes to experimenting, she’s also really open. For example, say you mention wanting to be the one in charge in the bedroom. She’d love you to! Even outside of your sex life she just likes trying new things. There’s so many possibilities and who knows, she might really like one of the new things that you two try, so she’s more than willing.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

I mean.. have you seen her? Of course she has stamina, and honestly it’s kind of scary at how many rounds she can go. She’s got the strength and energy of the gods, so.. definitely can go for a very good amount of time. She’s content with at least one, though, because what matters more to her is your own pleasure and comfort.

If you’re willing though, you could at least try to keep up with her, but honestly, she’s wild. In a good way, of course.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

If she was ever able to get her hands on a strap on she’d have way to much fun with it. Waaay too much fun. She would love to have toys if they existed, and she would definitely have a dildo or something phallic-like. She keeps them very very clean though, of course, so no need to worry. Also, if you don’t ever want to use them then she’s okay with that. But gods, imagine the power she’d have with a strap on??  
She also has some belts and ropes, too. Believe it or not, she really likes it. She trusts you enough to be restrained in front of you, and it’s kind of fun. Also, she doesn’t mind if you want to be restrained, either. She loves feeling the warmth of your touch, but eventually you will get released and very well rewarded for being so good.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

She teases for a little bit, just enough to have you barely over the edge, and then she just suddenly stops. She would hate to admit it, but she probably wouldn’t mind much if you tease her as well. In her opinion, it just makes orgasms a lot more powerful.

She knows when enough is enough, though. She’s got barely enough patience to do it for long, and even if it’s kind of cute, she doesn’t exactly want to piss you off, as fun as that may be. In the end, she promises your patience with her teases will be worth it.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Eivor is a lot louder than she wants to be, honestly. It’s not like.. screaming or anything but she growls a lot and always has a hard time holding back raspy groans. Depending on what she’s doing, she might bite onto something, whether it be you or herself, or she’ll be too busy kissing you, or suckling on your neck- something like that. Her noises are a wonderful thing, sounding like music to your ears, but really, do you want her to let everyone in England know that you two are having a hell of a good time right now.

Also, she doesn’t like when you hold back, either. If you’re naturally quiet, that’s fine, but please never hold back, even if you’re just as loud as she is. She loves your voice so much, and being able to hear how good she’s making you feel really gets her going.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

I’ve hinted at this a little, but wow, does she want you to be the boss sometimes. She also has a thing for sparring, I guess? Nothing extreme, but basically play fighting is so fun to her? She’ll never intentionally harm you, she knows how to control herself and also knows that she could easily overpower you but she doesn’t. She’s really easy on you but she loves seeing you try, as it can be difficult to even get her to budge.

In general, she loves seeing you work, if that makes sense? It doesn’t matter what you’re doing, she just loves to see you focused and concentrated on whatever it is that you’re doing.

Finally, she’s noticed she has a thing for roleplaying. She hasn’t ventured too much into it, she’s a little embarrassed by it, to be honest. It just seems a little silly at first, and unless you ever suggest it in a way, she might not bring it up. One of the ideas she’s thought of is pretty much her rescuing you or something, or even the other way around doesn’t sound bad. But, again, she might not ever bring that up.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Not necessarily going to focus on what’s in her pants, as it’s fairly normal, but have you seen her body? She’s got muscles all over, and judging by all of the battle scars on her, you’d be crazy not to see her as the strong, fierce drengr she is. Also to be honest, she lowkey has a cute, firm ass, and very sturdy shoulders, perfect for carrying you around without any problem.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Pretty high, but I wouldn’t say anything out of the average. She loves you. She loves the way you feel around her fingers, he mouth- It’s only natural to crave it all the time, right? She never really had as big of a ..sexual appetite as she does now, and sure, it could be just because she loves you, like she says, but really, one of the bigger reasons is because she’s never really had a very consistent relationship like she does with you, you know? She’s had some flings but I doubt she has had a relationship longer than yours.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After she gets something to drink or eat, which is what she usually does, she’s pretty much out. She sleeps like a rock with you, just because she feels so safe and comfortable. She’s a big cuddlebug, too, so.. don’t expect to be able to move once you’re in her arms. She holds you with those strong arms of hers, your legs intertwined. Also, Eivor might as well be your personal heater. If you’re cold, she’ll never fail to get you warm. Seriously, she might as well be a bear with the amount of body heat she gives off. At least you’ll never be cold during winter, as long as you have Eivor there with you, she’ll warm you up one way or another.


	4. Sigurd Styrbjornson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler warning involving sigurd and like.. what happens to him ?? idk lol

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Honestly, he can seem a little careless when it comes to aftercare, at least in the beginning stages of the relationship. Sigurd just feels sort of detached after everything has calmed down. He doesn’t mean to seem this way, it’s really just the fact that he’s never really felt true intimacy or even love for someone before.

This has been the same even before he’s even known you. He’s had some relationships before, but not as much to really .. get to know himself, I guess? The closest thing to a serious relationship was his marriage with Randvi but it wasn’t a typical marriage- He hadn’t known the woman well enough, and barely had time to explore his own wants and needs.

He’s had some flings, but none to the point where he could get.. _really_ close with someone. Like, emotionally invested.

Anyways, the most Sigurd does for aftercare is mostly just asking if you’re okay, and if you need anything, something like that. He just.. doesn’t really know what to say, or do, but this gets better during his time with you. It progresses a lot, and his aftercare may not be extravagant, but it’s at least sweeter. He does his best to make it known that he enjoyed his time with you, and cares about you.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Sigurd really likes your chest. Whether you have boobs or not, he just.. likes it? It’s his go-to spot for, honestly. He loves kissing on your soft, delicate skin, teasingly running a finger over your hardening nipple, smothering the area with soft kisses, breathily telling you he loves you.

He also likes your legs, and being able to squeeze them, run his hand slowly up your clothed thigh, inching closer and closer to where you want him. He doesn’t care whether they’re thick, muscular, thin, ect. He just loves your legs. He loves it when you wrap them around his waist as he pounds into you. Also, he loves leaving marks on your thighs just before he’s about to eat you out. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Gods, he loves the idea of you on your knees, completely submissive to him, his cum painted all over your face. He doesn’t really care much about where specifically he cums, but listen. He thinks it’s really hot to see his cum on you, whether it be on your chest, your stomach, back, thighs, or even inside of you, watching it seep out of you.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

This one isn’t necessarily a secret, as he makes it very well known that he likes it, but, thigh riding. Seriously, if you ever wish to invite yourself on his lap, he’d forget about anything and everything he was doing beforehand. It doesn’t even matter if you were just doing it innocently, either. Bonus points if he’s leaned back comfortably on his throne, a cocky grin forming upon his lips as soon as you come closer.

Whether it happens often, or not at all, he gets so turned on by the thought of doing things, anything, on his throne. Even if you two are just kissing each other, hands exploring one another, he lowkey just likes that reminder of his position, also not to mention how risky it feels.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Not really. Other than Randvi, he’s had few lovers, but it was really just two warriors getting together as a way to relieve them of their stress and worries for a moment. It’s not that he doesn’t know what he’s doing or how to do it, but he knows he can do better.

He wants to please you, and would do anything to do so, so he’s more than willing to learn. The thing is, he just.. doesn’t really want to admit it. He’ll bring it up to you for the first time and it’s almost cute how shy he gets over the subject. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Again, he likes it when you’re on his lap, whether you’re facing him or not. He can’t deny the fact that he loves looking deeply into your eyes as you do it, though. He loves seeing that sudden change of expression once you start getting closer to the edge of your release. He also doesn’t mind if you ride him, but he’ll probably be sitting upwards, his hand on your waist as a poor attempt to guide you. It makes not much of a difference, really, but hey, he likes touching you. He would never really want to be the one on the bottom, either, so it makes him feel like he’s got some control. Even if he trusts you enough, it’s just a thing involving his pride, honestly.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Hm.. Sigurd isn’t exactly funny during or leading up to the act, but he’s not entirely serious, either. He definitely gets caught up in it, though, his focus only on the two of you. He doesn’t really laugh much outside of the bedroom, but if you ever make a joke or something he wont mind, maybe it’ll light up the mood and make things a little more close. 

In general, the man takes things a little too seriously, especially if it involves something he wants, and in this case, that would be you. The mood is based off of the two of you, together, not just his feelings, but his default is slightly serious, yet loving and passionate.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He doesn’t lack when it comes to hair, but he keeps himself very well groomed. He doesn’t get rid of everything, but it’s just enough, I guess? He cares about his appearance, even if he’s the only one seeing it. It’s mostly just light red curls appearing here and there.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

There are times where Sigurd can be in denial over like.. almost everything. This is especially after he returns to Ravensthorpe after.. the incident. He’ll just be really angsty, but his mood changes with your support. Sometimes his feelings are on the completely other side of the spectrum, wanting nothing but to show how much he cares for you, and how grateful he is to have you by his side.

For the most part, though, Sigurd can be quite loving. He might not say much, it depends on the mood, I suppose, but his touch is so loving, and his kisses are so delicate. Of course, things escalate, but he likes to remind you of his love for you, whether it’s before, during, or after sex. Or, all above, in that order. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Sigurd used to have a pretty high sex drive earlier on before he met you- He definitely liked to masturbate if he had the time. He felt as if it was good for his stress, and was especially relieving after a tense battle. It wasn’t anything excessive, though.

Now, he doesn’t really masturbate as much. After his marriage, he just.. didn’t really want to, even if it wasn’t a very.. connected relationship? Also, he was mostly too busy traveling- discovering himself, as well as a variety of lands and people. He had other things to worry about, at that point.

Ever since then, it became less and less. Now that he has you, it’s either he gets his satisfaction with you, or not at all. He doesn’t seem the point in trying to get himself off with his hand, considering he has you, as long as you’re willing, of course. He’d never pressure you into anything.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

I genuinely don’t think Sigurd has any? Or at least nothing that he really knows about. I’m not sure what would classify as a worshipping kink but.. we know this man and how he can be- boosting his ego just a _little_ bit more will gladly work out in your favor. He also seemed to worship you, as well. He genuinely believes that you are his soulmate, and everything about you is perfect. Your heart, mind, body and soul. He doesn’t hesitate to let you know this, either. 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

The bedroom is always fine with him, but lso is literally anywhere else? Almost, anyways? Again, he’s had his fantasies of doing it on his throne in the longhouse, but who knows if he’ll ever act on it. 

Sigurd also loves having you propped up on a surface, whether it’s on a desk, table, it doesn’t matter. He’s already most likely taller than you, but he likes knowing how much bigger he is compared to you, so seeing you look so small beneath him?? He loves it. He has no problem being on his knees though, using his mouth to explore your body, his beard tickling your inner thighs. It can be quite vulnerable, or at least he thinks so, and it’s a fine way for him to prove his love for you.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Plenty of things are able to get Sigurd going, and it seems his biggest one is jealousy. Despite how he acts, he can be a little.. insecure, but he trusts you and knows you would never do anything like that, _but_ , he has his moments where he just.. feels jealous seeing you near others. _Especially_ if they’re getting close with you. 

Another thing that he generally likes is your intelligence. Even if you don’t express it very often, or at least not in a way anyone would expect, he just thinks it’s really attractive, and it doesn’t need to be anything big like planning a war strategy or anything, it could just be you solving a problem or a puzzle, something like that. 

This applies to fighting, too. Honestly, he hates watching you fight- not because he doesn’t believe in you, it’s mostly just his own fear of you getting harmed, or worse, loosing you. Despite his thoughts, though, he finds it a little embarrassing how aroused he gets seeing you like so.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Sigurd is afraid of loosing control. I’ve said this already, but as much as he loves you dearly, he’s still kind of recovering from past events. He would honestly lose it if he had some sort of restraint, and sure, he likes to have power, but also, he’s fearful that he may accidentally harm you without realizing it.

The poor man went through a lot with Fulke, even if he stands tall and strong after everything. It definitely left him with some trauma, and with you, he shows his more vulnerable side, so he’s not as much as an asshole. Anything that will remind him of his time with her is a big no no. So, if you’re planning, or wanting, to be the more.. dominant one in your relationship, it’ll take some time, as long as you take things slow and don’t dive straight into it because lowkey that intimidates him and not in a good way.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Of course, this drengr would _love_ it if you wished to suck him off. Of course he would, so like.. go for it if you wish. Either way, he’d gratefully go down on you in a heartbeat. Knowing how much pleasure he can give you _just_ using his mouth makes him feel so proud. Or at least more than usual. He always gets off on the thought, and never has a problem eating you out. 

At first, he honestly isn’t the greatest at it, not compared to how he is now. It wasn’t bad, once he got the hang of things it was fine, but it was a learning experience. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Things aren’t too fast with him, but it’s definitely not slow. He doesn’t mind a slower pace, but things escalate for him and he just naturally prefers a quicker speed, but he sometimes can be really patient and teasingly slow when it comes to foreplay. He makes it clear that you are more than welcome to choose the speed and general mood, as well, if that makes sense.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Sigurd is mostly indifferent towards it? He doesn’t really like to be rushed, but in the moment, it doesn’t really feel like it’s something that needs to happen quick- it’s almost the same as ‘proper’ sex, to him.

I’m not sure how often it would happen, though. Again, he doesn’t love them, nor does he hate them, so if the two of you want to go at it, it’s likely he’ll go for it. He’s not a big fan of the risk, it makes him a little flustered to be honest, but at the same time it’s kind of thrilling. He’s not a child, he’s a jarl, a warrior- besides, it’s only natural to want to do such naughty things with you, how could he resist?

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

So, more into what I said above. At first he can be kind of nervous about risk taking, but he grows more and more confident in things with time. This could be with your reassurance, or without it, either way he grows more comfortable with the idea.

The only thing he’s _not_ willing to risk is what I mentioned earlier- losing his sense of control. Also, nothing that could generally get either of you in trouble. Sure, you two could kind of sneak off somewhere and have some fun, he'd grow to love it more and more as long as it's private or at least semi public. Long story short, he's mostly willing to try things if you ever wish to, with an exception of some things.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He's got the blood of the gods flowing through his veins, of course he's got lots of stamina and more than enough energy to go _at least_ 3 rounds if you ever wanted to. Generally, he doesn't care how long you wanna go for, as long as you're both enjoying yourselves.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

If you’ve read my previous works, you’d know that I mentioned the fact that I couldn’t find any sort of evidence of viking-age sex toys, so, assuming sex toys existed once again, I actually think Sigurd wouldn’t mind using toys on you.

I can’t see him wanting to use toys on himself, but for you, if you like it then why not? It’s a little different, sure, but if it makes you feel good he’ll have no problem using them on you, as long as he gets to have some fun in the end.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Sigurd doesn’t really tease much. I mean, he might occasionally, but honestly he doesn’t really care for it. As fun as it is to see your reaction, he goes off of his own experience. He doesn’t like to be teased, so he assumes you wouldn’t like it much, either, though he can’t help himself sometimes. It’ll be really light teasing, though! Also, if you ever express an interest in it, he’ll be very willing! He loves your reaction when he teases you, even if it’s not that often.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not _too_ loud, but he wants to hear him, to know how good you’re making him feel. He expects you to make some noises too, because seriously, your moans and gasps are like.. his favorite things ever. Please never stifle your moans, even if it’s risky- if either of you are worried about that, he’ll gladly kiss you, both of your noises suppressed, but just enough for the both of you to hear.

He actually felt a bit embarrassed at first, so you didn’t hear as much as you would now. Also, he’s like.. extra noisy whenever he gets a blowjob. Usually it’s quite moans, a lot of grunting and some occasional growls. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Not sure how many times I’m gonna mention Sigurd being embarrassed over things, but here’s another. Sigurd is such a softie. He always has been, kind of, but this is especially true after everything with Fulke.

I wouldn’t say he’s touch starved exactly, but he loves it when you touch him. I don’t mean that in just a sexual way, either. Even if you choose to hold his hand like.. out of nowhere, it just makes his heart feel so warm. Or, even better, give him a hug. His pride is way too high to open up to any one about this, honestly, he’s in denial of it too, but like.. he wants reassurance. He wants love. He wants to know and hear how great he is, even if he likes to say so himself. Although he knows it is true, he wants others to acknowledge it, and not to look at him like he’s insane. He may say he doesn’t care what others think, but he does- However, it’s your opinion and feelings that matter most to him.

Anyways, back to the whole ‘softie’ thing. It’s a huge secret, and he doesn’t want anyone to really know about it, but lately he’s been thinking a lot about possibly having a family. He doesn’t just mean Ravensthorpe, either. Sure, he has his sister, and the rest of the village can be considered a family for him, but he wishes to have his own children one day- with you. Watching all the children run carelessly around the village, filled with joy and zero worries. ...He falls into a rabbit hole of what it’d be like to have children of his own one day. ...It’s best to convince him to settle down with a pet first.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

His cock is honestly really fitting for him, it’s well proportioned, at least compared to the stature of his body. Basically what I’m trying to say is: it’s pretty much as you would expect. It’s quite lengthy, not too thick but enough to stretch you out at least slightly. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Pretty normal. Don’t get me wrong, Sigurd will almost always be willing to have sex with you, but for the most part he’s average. If he has the time to do so, then yes, he’d wish to spend time with you. It doesn’t matter _how_ you two choose to use that time, he’s just happy to be there with you. 

If you happen to have a healthy sexual appetite, he would _love_ to satisfy you whenever he is able. There are times where he’s just not feeling up to it, but he will always make sure you have had your release at the end of the day. If you are the opposite, however, that’s perfectly fine as well! Sure, he might be a little pouty to be honest, but he’ll get over it. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Sigurd doesn’t really sleep much, and it’s partially because he can’t fall asleep at times, but also he just.. doesn’t really want to? He’s got like.. a strong instinct screaming at him to stay awake and alert. It doesn’t matter _where_ he is, or _who’_ s with him- he just feels like protecting himself, or what’s around him is more important. He knows it’s kind of dumb but ?? he doesn’t really get tired, either. Just mental exhaustion, mostly. 

Other than all of that though, he might not actually fall asleep, but he’ll kind of just.. day dream? He’ll be cuddled up with you, sharing your warmth, and maybe you’ll be sleeping, or maybe you’ll be doing the same as him- embracing the silence, his heart full of love just for you. He’s definitely thinking about things involving you. Sometimes it’ll be about your relationship and it’s future, or sometimes it’ll be him revisiting certain memories. He just enjoys the moment, where things are peaceful and his mind is at ease. 


	5. Randvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk how i feel about this one, i'm not sure if it's the best thing i've ever written but it's something ??? i hope you can enjoy it!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Nothing special, honestly. Maybe she’s just a _little_ more loving and affectionate after things have calmed down, but she’ll either be falling asleep, feeling content and safe with your presence, _or_ trying to go for another round. Don’t let her fool you, she’s got stamina for days.

Also, she can get pretty chatty. She’s big on pillow talking, and loves complimenting you literally whenever she is able to. She doesn’t expect anything in return, but please, she wants love, even if she might deny it.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Would it be too cheesy if she were to say your brain? Not physically, obviously, but she loves the way you think, and even if you’re not the smartest, she loves how intelligent you are when it comes to certain things you’re interested in. You may not think so, but she’s always able to find something good about you.

...If that doesn’t count, then.. she’d say your hands, probably. Whether they’re more dainty or rough, big or small, she always loves holding your hand at random times. Simply just knowing that you’re there with her is really reassuring. _And_ not to mention, your hands always feel amazing on her body.

For herself, she honestly wouldn’t have any idea. Randvi is kind of a mix of being humble and also kind of insecure? She doesn’t think there’s anything specific that stands out on her, I mean, sure, she knows she’s pretty, smart and skilled, but.. it’s nothing special, or at least she doesn’t think so. She might be feeling a little cheeky, and respond with something like ‘you know ;)’ Which.. isn’t exactly a lie, either. She tries to play it off as a joke but you know her well enough to take her at least a little seriously.

In all seriousness, though, she is quite proud of her figure in general. She’s not super fit, nor very thin, but she’s proud of her body, and works hard to keep it in shape.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

To be honest, she’s indifferent about it. She really has no opinion, however she does prefer if things didn’t get _too_ messy? She knows it’s inevitable at times though- she’s not going to have a fit if things get a little dirty. If anything, maybe that’ll just make things a little more hotter than things already were, she doesn’t know.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Randvi, even before her relationship with you, has had a thing for Eivor- we know this. Her feelings will never truly go away, nor will her feelings for Sigurd, even if they are two different types of feelings. However, these feelings will fade more with her time with you. This is almost what happened with Eivor and Sigurd. Although Randvi and Sigurd’s marriage was arranged, she did develop some sort of love for him. Maybe not anything as strong and intense as things were with Eivor, but it was still a sort of affection. 

Anyways, Randvi will never bring this up to you, or anyone else for that matter, but she’s pondered upon threesomes involving you, if you ever wanted to. It may not be anything she’d actually _want_ to try, for now it’s mostly a thought, dancing around in her mind. She doesn’t mind if it’s with people she knows and trusts, if anything, it’s probably preferred? Again, it’s just a fantasy, and she’ll most likely never initiate anything.

This also goes with what I mentioned above; Randvi wouldn’t mind being in a polyamorous relationship. It’s something she’s kind of daydreamed about, but honestly, she’s not sure if she’d actually like it or not, but she does like the idea of it. 

In general, I feel like Randvi is lowkey a closeted freak, she just doesn’t know where exactly to begin, or how. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

This may be surprising, but she does, or at least maybe more than you’d expect. ~~Maybe? I don't know?~~ She mostly goes off of her past experiences, trying many different things and learning with time what gets you going the most. It doesn't take very long for her to figure it out, either.

It's not that Sigurd wasn't able to please her, at least when he's actually around to be in bed with her. It's rare that they would actually ‘make love’, or do anything fueled by such intimacy. Passion, maybe, but a lot of the time it would mostly be on a whim or something. Other than Sigurd, she’s had a few secret flings with fair amount of people. Some were purely sexual, some were truly based off of love, or an emotional connection. Either way, it was never fully enjoyable, simply because the relationship is supposed to be a secret.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

She doesn’t have a favorite. Honestly, whichever position you want to be in, she’ll be willing. Genuinely has no preference, whatever you want is fine with her. 

_Although_ , she loves how animalistic doggy style can be. You’ll never hear about this from her, though. It’s not that she’s shy, she’s just not the most.. open when it comes to like.. anything in general. Use your fingers, your mouth, whatever you want, she’ll love it either way. In general, she's open to anything, as long as you both are having fun.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Randvi is a cheeky woman, things are going to get a little silly whether you like it or not. She’s not talkative or anything, she’s just generally trying to have fun with you. She would love to see you smile, and it’ll make her heart feel even warmer if you let out a little laugh, even if it’s just a little.

At first, it might not seem very lighthearted, you’ll notice how she seems closed off. It’s not entirely intentional, she just naturally has her guard up, and it’s nothing against you, she just needs time to _truly_ open up with you. She’s quite playful, and likes to tease you sometimes- She definitely doesn’t mind if you’re the same way, either. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

She trims, mostly because it’s what makes her feel comfortable. She just likes taking care of her physical appearance. So yes, I would say the carpet matches the drapes- she’s pretty well kept throughout all of her body.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Like I mentioned earlier, Randvi will most likely have her guard up for the beginning of your relationship. _But_ , once you get past that phase, she can be a very loving partner, especially in the bedroom. She always wants to make it known that she cares for you, and one of those ways of showing you is with her body- her delicate touch, sweet gentle kisses upon your lips .. she loves it. She loves you, and once she realizes that she doesn’t hesitate when it comes to letting you know.

There’s also times where she’s on the complete end of the spectrum, where things are a little more.. rough than they are loving, but she’ll always remind you that she loves you. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Randvi knows her body _very_ well. With her time alone, with no one to bother her and nothing else to worry about, she doesn't mind taking that time to pay attention to her own needs. This is especially true if she doesn't have a partner at the time, or at least someone present.

She's lucky to have a room that's fairly closed off, no one really goes into the map room, let alone her bedroom. She's also not super noisy or anything so it works well in her favor. The thrill of possibly getting caught, or heard is also super arousing to her.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Randvi is still kind of exploring her interests, she's not sure what _exactly_ she's into, but she has some ideas. Like I mentioned before, a threesome/poly thing sounds like fun, but she's not sure if that's like.. a kink or whatever? She also has a very interest in exhibitionism, but nothing like.. extreme. She wouldn't actually want to be watched by someone she doesn't know or trust.

She's adventurous when it comes to things in the bedroom, and she is open to trying new things. You want to be tied up? Sure, she'll try it! You want _her_ to be tied? Again, sure.

She most definitely has a praise kink, maybe even a body worshipping thing, too.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Depends on the situation, to be honest. She's fine with her bedroom, or your bedroom, she doesn't really care. You can also do it on the table in the map room if you're feeling particularly risque. If not, then it's fine. I think as long as it's nowhere that can possibly be dangerous, then go for it. Maybe it's a bit cliche, but she'll do it wherever it feels right.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Show her how much you love her! Any sort of appreciation shown towards her coming from you can really get her going. It doesn't matter _how_ , whether you use your words, your touch, or even giving her a small gift out of the blue.

If you really want to get her riled up, though, focus on her thighs. She's so sensitive down there, even if you lightly graze a finger across the top of her thigh she'll immediately give you a suggestive look. You can also tease her in any way and she'll be sure to escalate things, either then or later.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Please be nice to her. You're allowed to get rough, that's fine, and welcomed, but don't intentionally be an asshole. Don’t degrade her, or purposely harm her in a way that can be disrespectful? Treat Randvi with respect, and she will do the same for you. Or at least apologize if something slips on accident, but she can be kind of sensitive about it. She’s already got some insecurity issues either way, so .. yeah don’t do that. 

She’d also never be able to treat you without respect, even if you asked for it. She can’t bring herself to do it, and it doesn’t bring any pleasure to do so. This also includes hurting you- she’ll never do that intentionally. At least nothing severe.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Call her selfish if you wish, but she loves being on the receiving end. Like, she _loves_ it. She’d gladly return the favor as well, she’s not bad at giving, either. Is she the most skilled, no, but she’s definitely not bad.

Honestly, she loves being able to sit on your face if you ever allowed it- It would be her greatest honor. She already loves you but like.. do that and she’ll love you forever. Even though she already does but you get what I mean-

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Another thing that kind of depends on the moment. She loves when things get a little rough, and she also loves slow, steamy love making. Her mood can also have an effect on this, too. Usually if she’s feeling a little stressed she prefers things to go fast and rough. However, sometimes the slower pace can be just as good. Especially if you want to pamper her, she’d love that. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Randvi doesn’t necessarily _prefer_ quickies, but that doesn’t mean she wont ever have them. If the mood is right and you both want to, then sure, why not? As long as it’s not _too_ risky, but a slight risk is fun and she totally doesn’t mind. _If_ you two had the chance to take the time to be one with another, she’d prefer to do that, but sometimes that isn’t possible. She’s fine with improvising, she’s just glad to be able to spend time with you and enjoy such a vulnerable moment. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Yes! She’s very open to experimenting, and a little adventure never hurt anybody. _Unless_ it involves what was mentioned in the ‘NO’. She’s willing to give things a try at least once, though, as long as you’re open to the idea. Risky things are pretty exciting and she loves that adrenaline rush- Sometimes she’s so excited she pretty much forgets about the entire risk factor. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Randvi has _more than enough_ stamina. Really, it’ll most likely never be a problem for either of you. She can go as many rounds as you need, or want. She might need to give herself a moment, letting her body come down from it all, but if you wish to go another, then so does she. Honestly, she’s pretty pent up when it comes to like.. a lot of things. She’s got lots of love to give, and of course, she doesn’t always express it through sex but that’s just one of the ways. She also just has general stress and tension, Ravensthorpe is growing each day, and keeping up with every one and their needs is .. quite stressful, and being with you is a great outlet.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Again, I have no idea if toys were a thing. Hypothetically speaking, I’m sure she’d like toys, and even own a few, both for you and her, as long as you’re fine with that. Especially before her relationship with you, being all on her lonesome, a toy or few would definitely be a good, fun time.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

This woman might not seem to be the one to do so, but she can be a giant tease. She loves getting you all worked up, eager for you to show how much you want her. Like.. If you two were to be sitting at a table or something, she’d definitely trail her fingers up your leg, pretending she just grazed it on accident. Or, you two could be walking, and her hand just.. _accidentally_ touches your ass. She’s subtle about it, but she loves doing it, and wouldn’t mind if you do the same to her.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Randvi isn’t very loud, she’s not a moaner or a screamer, honestly. If things are feeling _really_ good, she’ll let out a few gasps and tiny little moans, but it’s not enough to like.. disturb anyone?

She does try to be a little more vocal for you, but it still isn’t much, she’s just naturally quiet, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t enjoying herself! She makes it known to you that you’re making her feel wonderful, using her words, her touch, and even just the look in her eyes.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Randvi is such a considerate, generous lover. The moment you two are officially together, I guess, she becomes so devoted over you. You are her sun, air, her life, to put it dramatically. She’s very grateful for you, and even if you don’t do much, she appreciates your love and feelings for her. This is especially true _after_ she truly lets you in her life. At the beginning stages, you technically are involved in her life, but not.. entirely. Once she’s able to get over her own worries, she really lets you in, not afraid to be herself. Her ‘masked self’ isn’t shy, but she tries to portray herself as a quiet, obedient woman, when in reality she can actually be a playful little minx at times.

Another random headcanon- She loves when you play with her hair, whether you’re tugging at it, braiding it, brushing it, she doesn’t care. It never fails to get her feeling a little excited. It’s a rare sight to see her with her hair let down, just for you. Not that she doesn’t wash it or anything, it’s just that no one really sees her in a state that isn’t so put together- she’s a ~~slight~~ perfectionist. 

Finally, this kind of goes with what I said earlier, but she wants to do everything with you. She’s not obsessive or anything, she just genuinely wants to be with you all the time if it’s possible, but that’s more of a fantasy, in her eyes. Who knows when, or if, she’ll be able to venture around with you, but hey, she likes to dream about it.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Like I mentioned in the ‘body’ section, Randvi doesn’t have much going on, but she doesn’t hate her figure at all, even if it’s covered by her layers of clothes. She doesn’t have a six-pack or anything, but she’s fairly fit and proud of it. Also, she’s got such lovely hips, perfect for you to squeeze and grab ahold of. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

To be honest, I think Randvi craves affection more than she does sex, but either is fine. Sex is a nice outlet and being able to enjoy it with you makes things all the better. I guess you could say she’s pretty touch starved, and maybe even emotionally, too. A majority of the time she just wants for you to _be_ with her, and other times her body yearns for your attention. That being said, she very rarely turn you down if you ever wanted her. The more open and trusting she is towards you, the more likely she is to initiate things. 

I would say it’s a little over average, and if you can keep up with that, perfect, but if not, she’ll have no problem with it, as long as she can be with you one way or another.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Very fast. She’ll give you some time to do whatever else you want to do, but once it’s kind of confirmed that you two are done for that moment, then she’s out. Not because she’s worn out or anything, it’s kind of just something she doesn’t get much of, so it can’t hurt to get a little sleep, in her eyes. Despite the lack of true love ~~???~~ in previous relationships, she just feels really nice sharing a bed with someone she trusts, even if it’s purely platonic. Plus, the heat their body radiates is an added bonus, one that she definitely appreciates.


	6. Ivarr The Boneless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure what happened with this, but uh.. for someone who claims to hate ivarr, i think i got a little too invested in this?? ? lmao i knew i wanted to write one for him but i didn't think i was gonna enjoy it as much as i did. ivarr is a stinky man and that's all i have to say.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Ivarr isn’t the most.. affectionate. I don’t think he’s actually been in a ‘real’ relationship, most of his sexual experiences have been one time things, just a quick fuck and only that and nothing more. So, if for some miraculous reason, he actually falls for you, he might be a little nicer than usual. Otherwise, he’s honestly an asshole. Typically, he doesn’t even stay long after sex, he’s probably out the door after he’s satisfied.

Though, again, if somehow he actually _loves_ somebody, this changes. He’ll be more considerate, and not so selfish about things. He’s usually rough when it comes to sex, but at least after you’re both done he’ll check up on you, as he normally wouldn’t if you were just some average person. He’s not the nicest, but it’s Ivarr’s special way of being nice, something reserved just for you.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

To be honest, he’s really cocky, I don’t think he’d be able to pick _just one_ thing he likes most about himself. I mean, he knows that he’s got a reputation, and is proud of it as well. Fear him, cower beneath him. It’s just the way he wants things to be, and even though he’s not as big or brutish compared to his siblings, or like.. any other warrior he knows, he makes it known that he can destroy you, or anyone, without a problem. Obviously, no matter how powerful he is, this isn’t always possible, but he’s got the mindset of a chihuahua, honestly.

Anyways, if you were to ask him, he’d probably respond with something like ‘what’s not to like about me?’ ..Don’t actually answer him, it’s rhetorical and also he’ll rid you of your tongue; He doesn’t take well to criticism. So, yeah, he loves everything about himself, I suppose.

For you, I feel like he’s a boob man. Big or small, it doesn’t matter, he just loves them. That being said though, Ivarr can easily appreciate a nice body when he sees one, and in this case, I mean yours. If you are insecure about your body, I assure you Ivarr will make sure you know how much he gets off just by the sight of your body. If you’re not insecure about it, it wont make a difference. It’s nice to get some appraisal from him, though. Surprisingly enough, he’s able to find things about you that makes it easy for him to worship. Tits are nice, but.. so are mouths, and other things that bring him pleasure.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He loves it when things get messy. He’s got this feeling that the dirtier things are, the better. However, where he cums can vary. He loves marking you with his seed, seeing it stick on your sweaty skin, making a complete mess out of you. He doesn’t care if it’s on your back, ass, breasts, face- you name it. 

He also can’t help but want to cum inside of you, though. He’s got _a lot_ of cum, so when he does release himself inside of you, he _loves_ the sight of his cum seeping out of you. Just the sight of it is enough to get him hard again. 

Enough about him though- He loves lapping up all your cum and juices, or whatever mess you make, just to have you taste it afterwards. Also, squirting?? Gods, he would love it. Not only is it really attractive, it’s also a big ~~and totally unnecessary~~ ego booster. It’ll probably turn into his own challenge in trying to get you to do so. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

You know what, Ivarr is _very_ open about what he’s interested in, but he does have one thing that he himself doesn’t even want to admit. ...I feel as if he, deep down, wants to be taken care of. Dominated, but in a gentle kind of way. However, he’s never able to ponder upon this for too long, because he’s very quick to distract himself with something else, maybe a battle, hunting or something like that. Just the thought of being babied a little sounds really nice but it’s so humiliating for him to even think about.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Experienced when it comes to himself and his own pleasure, yes. Otherwise, no. He’s had sex before, as I mentioned before, but it’s always been for his own satisfaction. He doesn’t pay very much attention to the other persons’ pleasure, as long as it’s .. sufficient? 

This changes though, once he has you, someone he actually kind of likes and has at least a little respect for. The longer you two get to know each other, the more he realizes he’d love to see you feel good, to have you scream for him. This might be selfish, but he doesn’t do it for you specifically, but instead his own needs. It makes _him_ feel good knowing how he’s making _you_ feel, at least that’s what he tells himself. He’s good at making observations, he just usually doesn’t have the patience to do so. With you, he has that slightly more amount of patience, just so he can pride himself on the fact that he’s able to bring you immense amounts of pleasure.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Literally anything that allows him to be on top of you. He loves being able to see you fall apart beneath him. This is especially true the more he starts actually falling for you. He prefers to be the one in control anyways, but with you, it makes him feel kind of.. loved, knowing that you trust him to take charge. He definitely wouldn’t mind if you were to have this sudden urge to be on top. He won’t let you have control, _but_ , you’re more than welcome try. He thinks it’s cute that you even think you can be the dominant one, so feel free. 

Also, he likes being able to pin you down, so if that’s possible, he’ll most likely act on it, just because he loves it so much. Even if you were bigger than him, he’d still do it, a way to assure himself, and you too, that he’s in charge of things.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

I wouldn’t say he’s _goofy_ , per se, but he’s not very serious. Ivarr doesn’t take anything seriously, it’s only natural he wouldn’t when it comes to sex. Sure, things might start getting more intense, causing him to get ‘lost in the moment’, but it’s not for long. He’s always teasing you, and picking on you, but not in a mean way. He loves you in his own way, and even though he might bully you a bit, he has his sweet moments.

Ivarr likes to joke around even in the worst of moments, and with you, someone he trusts, makes it easier to enjoy himself. He’s not afraid to laugh, and if you’re able to laugh with him, then that makes things all the better. Never expect for things to be 100% serious with Ivarr, that would truly be impossible. He can cut down on it, but still, where’s the fun in silence? Ivarr doesn’t get it.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

His hair is naturally pretty light in color as well as sparsity. He really never ‘required’ any grooming in general. He’s not completely hairless or anything, but there’s not much happening, hair-wise.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Ivarr is really complicated. There are times with you where he actually _wants_ to show you that he cares for you, but he doesn’t know how without seeming weak. He used to believe love was just a feeling with no benefits, and only something to get in the way and hold people down. This started to change though, as he started recognizing his own feelings, and damn, was he in denial. In fact, he probably still is, even after, or if, you guys become ‘official’.

Despite all of that, though, he has very subtle ways when it comes to showing his feelings for you. He was never really big on kissing, it wasn’t something he did very often. In his most vulnerable moments, he likes to just.. plant a kiss on your lips. It sounds so simple but to him, it means more than just a kiss, honestly. Don’t even let him tell you otherwise, he would love it if you tried doing something sweet, even if it’s just wanting to hold his hand or something like that. At least that way he still gets to enjoy it without initiating- As much as he likes it, he’s still fighting with himself over being ‘sensitive’.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Honestly, he’d rather not. I mean, if that’s his last resort, then fine, but he doesn’t prefer it. _You_ , are what he prefers. If he’s going to be the one getting himself off, then _you_ are going to be there with him, otherwise it’s not going to happen. He has no problem distracting himself, but he’ll definitely be pretty agitated. The only time he’ll _really_ like it is if it’s mutual. If he ever caught you touching yourself, oh, he’d have actual heart eyes. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Ivarr is interested in plenty of things. Like, a lot. Some of these he’s only fantasized over, and not actually participated in it, but for starters, he’s got a thing for power play. He doesn’t care if you’re his pet, his slave, or just his wonderful partner, he’s just into that power dynamic. He’s also a sadist, _but_ , only participates in it if you allow him. Anal, biting, knives/weapons, fear, ect. There’s a lot, honestly. 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Anywhere that can be exciting. He loves that adrenaline rush, and honestly, could probably have sex literally anywhere. He just.. doesn’t care. Seriously. 

He’s heard stories of doing it in a church, and honestly, that sounds amazing to him. To be able to put a show on in such a _sacred_ place sounds thrilling. Fuck, he’d even be willing to take you in the middle of a battlefield, if it were possible. He loves doing it in places that he probably shouldn’t, it just makes things better, in his eyes. Of course, he doesn’t mind being in a more tame setting. He might complain about it, but he’s glad to be able to have you, even if it’s in a ‘boring bedroom’.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

For whatever reason, Ivarr is almost always horny, if he’s not feeling bloodthirsty. If you _reaaally_ want to get him going though, start acting like a brat. Talk back to him, slap him, whatever- He loves it when you get mad, hence him always trying to piss you off all the time. He absolutely loves seeing you agitated, angry sex is very enjoyable for him. 

Sometimes he’s fine with the complete opposite, though. Maybe you’re feeling shy, or flustered, something like that. He likes the thought of someone being completely submissive for him, so shy and naïve, seemingly unaware of what he’s done. 

Or, you can just generally do anything. _Anything_. He frequently mentions things like ‘gods, you’re so fucking hot’, and it’s not just him like.. trying to butter you up or anything, it’s a genuine fact, according to him. You could do literally anything and he’ll already be thinking about your cries as he pounds himself into you.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

For the most part, Ivarr is willing to try almost everything, but one thing he’s not really keen on sharing you. He doesn’t like to show it, but once your relationship grows to be stronger, he can be really possessive over you. He’s subtle about it, but you’ll notice him frequently doing things to show that you definitely aren’t single. He’ll have his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He’s proud of you, and loves being able to show you off. 

He also wouldn’t like to be in any sort of submissive position, but listen.. If he trusts you enough, he’d allow you to, if you wanted. Tie him up, ride him like your life depends on it. He’ll still technically think he’s in control, he still likes to order you around and stuff but the entire act is proof of how much he loves and trusts you.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Before you, Ivarr never really _wanted_ to go down on anyone, simply because he never felt like there was a need to. That, and also the fact that he’s kind of selfish. Again, this changes when he meets you, though. Maybe he’ll be feeling generous and all of a sudden he just invites you to sit on his face. You probably wouldn’t know if he’s being serious or not, just because it’s almost out of the blue, but he encourages you to do so. For someone who allegedly has never done it before, he does a damn good job. 

He does it without shame, and knowing that he’s able to have the honor of making you feel so good is such a delight. He _does_ expect things in return, but it’s not like you won’t enjoy it. He’s so .. wild and animalistic, going at you like he’s been starved for ages. Laps up _all_ your juices as he fucks you with his mouth.

Ivarr used to love being on the receiving end, but seriously, after the first time _he_ ’s the one giving, he doesn’t even think about it anymore. _If_ you wanted to, though, he’d love it, and you’d be in for a treat afterwards. You don’t even have to be good at it, it’s just the thought of you actually _wanting_ to do it to him-

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

As much as Ivarr would like to be teasingly slow, he doesn’t have the patience for it. He _is_ able to do it long enough to have you beg, as he encourages you to do that, but other than teasing, he likes things fast and rough. He can tone down on the roughness if you ask, though. He’s open to try things with you, so if being slow is one of those things, then sure, he can try it.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Of course! He might even like them a little _too_ much, honestly. If it were possible, he’d love to have a quick session like.. always. Again, he has no shame, and isn’t afraid of anything. By no means will he ever force you, but he does try to convince you at times, but he actually does understand if you don’t want to fuck in someone’s house in the middle of nowhere. 

If you ever suggest at it though, he’s more than willing to. He would love to, not only is it a nice time but he genuinely likes to spend time with you, but he’d hate to admit that- his pride and ego is way too big to even think about it.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Always. There probably wont ever be a time where Ivarr doesn’t want to try anything new. He thinks it’s fun, and even if it seems like he might hate it, he still is willing to give it a try, as long as you are okay with it. Even outside of relationships, he likes to try new things at least once, because who knows, maybe it’ll be the best thing he’s ever done. Dramatic, sure, but he wouldn’t want to miss out on things that might actually be really fun.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Ivarr has plenty of stamina, maybe even too much. He’s got a lot of energy in general, so of course this applies to his sex life as well. He even claims that this is nothing compared to his younger days, but if that’s really true who knows. As much as he’d love to go at it like an animal, he sometimes prefers to just.. be with you. Like, laying with you, cuddling, even. He’s love starved, but refuses to see it. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

I’m sure he would, if possible. He’d get a kick out of using them on you, and maybe on himself, but it wouldn’t be for long, only a short period of time. It’s not that he’d get jealous or anything, but he wouldn’t want you to prefer a toy over him. ..Not like that would be possible, he’s the greatest, of course.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

I hope you don’t mind teasing Ivarr teases you _a lot_. This is something he does even outside of sex, so it’s something you’ll have to get used to. Also, he might not admit this, but please, feel free to tease him back- he actually likes it, even if he acts like he’s annoyed by it. 

He loves hearing you beg, and he knows teasing you is a good way to get you to do that, so.. it happens. He knows how to push your limits _just_ enough, though, to the point where it’s still fun and not entirely aggravating. 

Like I said earlier, he teases you outside of sex- If anything, it’s more like bullying you, but not in like.. a mean way. Or at least not .. harmful? He’s an ass, and sometimes can be mean to you but it’s not with a cruel intention. He does appreciate you and respect you at least a little bit, so he wont go purposefully trying to hurt you severely. He does this to almost everyone he cares about, it’s just in his nature.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Ivarr makes himself loud on purpose. Like, naturally, he doesn’t _need_ to be as loud as he is, but he loves seeing your reaction to it. Even if you two are in a particularly risky place, he doesn’t hold back- He loves seeing you get flustered, and if you try to shut him up that would be even more fun. 

Also, he is _**VULGAR**_. If he’s not too busy grunting and groaning, he’s definitely spewing out any possible curses he can think of. Or, he’s doing a lot of dirty talking. He’s a pro at it, and isn’t shy when it comes to getting into detail, either. Throughout all this, you’ll actually notice he throws out a lot of compliments towards you. He says things about your body, and how great you look, just for him. He’s appreciative in his own way, and typically, he probably wouldn’t be giving out compliments the way he does for you.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Ivarr really loves hate sex, angry sex, literally like anything that can make things like.. really intense? He’s not a masochist or anything but do your best to hurt him. Scratch him, bite him, or you could even punch him if you wanted to. Going along with this, he likes the idea of a strugglefuck. Try to overpower him, escape him- He thinks it’s so exciting.

This is something he refuses to think about, but the thought does occur at times- It’s ironic, considering how much he makes fun of Ubba for it, but .. he sometimes dreams about settling down with you. Maybe not .. now, exactly, but like.. it does sound nice? He doesn’t think he wants kids, but he _does_ want his legacy to live on through a child of his own. He refuses to think about this, he doesn’t really like to think ahead of things and he doesn’t plan on settling down with you just yet.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s definitely a grower, not a shower. Honestly, it’s nothing too impressive, he’s a little over average when it comes to length, and about average girth. He’s more than willing to show you the whole ‘boneless’ thing has nothing to do with his cock. It’s honestly kind of funny how frustrated he gets if you ever bring it up.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Like I said, he’s often horny. If he could, especially in the beginning stages of your relationship, he’d love to fuck you every time he possibly could. Though this tones down a bit, as he starts to realize he doesn’t _only_ want to have sex with you- he does want to be able to spend time with you in other ways, despite the fact that he himself doesn’t want to believe it. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

It kind of depends. If you aren’t down for another round, he might doze off, but it’s not too likely. This man doesn’t fall asleep, he passes out. He himself doesn’t really know what it is, but he’s just got so much energy in general. That, and the fact that sleep is like.. the only time anyone could catch him in such a vulnerable state, and he doesn’t like that.

 _However_ , lots mead and a full stomach definitely helps with that. So, as long as mead was involved before, during, or after everything, it’s more likely he’ll actually snuggle up with you. And shhh, if he’s drunk enough.. you could probably have him be little spoon. If you want, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was the last one i had in my drafts. there's not any other characters i can think of writing for at the top of my head, so if you want more, or have any suggestions, i will gladly take them into consideration! i did think of like.. vili or even the gods maybe but.. idk about that?? also, i might do a sfw version of the alphabet, but i'm not sure? i have to find a good one first i think, lol.   
> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
